1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with animal exercise devices, and more particularly to an animal exercise stimulator that provides motion as a compelling attraction to an animal, whereby an animal will frequent the exercise device on its own initiative more often, thereby improving its physical condition, health, and mental alertness through its own efforts.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Exercise devices past and present are static, or have a movable object on, around, or within these devices. An animal is usually shown by demonstration the movable or rolling object in the device, whereby the animal's inherent instinct to attack, or play with a moving object takes over. However, these objects have to be initially moved by an animal or a human to begin with, and unfortunately a good device becomes unused for long periods of time and just takes up space. Cats can easily become obese and listless from lack of frequent exercise over a period of time. The prior art more closely associated to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,299, by Mohr, Feb. 2, 1988, which shows a toy with a closed loop or track, containing a loose ball inside the track housing. The ball is captive within the housing and is exposed to the continuous opening of the inside edge of the loop. A cat can swat the ball around the track by putting its paw through a continuous opening inside the loop's vertical side. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,261, by McCance, Dec. 14, 1993, shows a similar device to Mohr, wherein the ball is visible at the top of the track, and the center portion of the loop contains a replaceable corrugated cardboard scratching pad. U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,340, by Ross, Oct. 3, 1989, shows a hand held, magnetic toy track having a rolling, permanent magnet. By becoming adept at moving the device by hand, a magnet is caused to roll around the saucer shaped track. The above prior art devices are dormant when not in use. The prior art does not teach on the important motivational means of providing an irresistable incentive or attraction for an animal, whereby the animal would get the much needed exercise by using their devices more often. The present invention takes advantage of the inherent instincts of an animal's response to a moving object, when the original movement of the object is not physically initiated by the animal or human hand.